


Hopeful Lovers

by lothrat



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothrat/pseuds/lothrat
Summary: This is a series of vignettes/one shots for a story I'm currently working on. I haven't written anything in years so these are kind of along the lines of a warm up for some characters and plot ideas. No beta so if there's any errors feel free to let me know! No chronological order for the most part.Mostly fluff, and probably a little OOC while I work on character development and research.





	Hopeful Lovers

Her eyebrow twitched, and she felt a familiar rage bubble up to the surface ready to tear down the barriers containing the flames behind her calm eyes _. How could this happen? All of my work… so many hours… so pointless. How?!_  Her brain ran through the same questions over and over again as her eyes attempted to focus on the carnage that lie in front of them. There was so much damage; the ground had been shattered and at least 3 large trenches where the earth split winded their way around the field, the trees broken as if they we're kneeling before The Kyyubi itself, and an array of ninja tools sat haphazardly scattered about; pierced into the trees and ground.  

Drawing a quivering hand to her temples she sighed, "Seriously, Hatake?" 

Turning to face him, a glare settled into her eyes. The silver haired Jonin just smiled back at her beneath his mask in response, and ran a hand over the back of his neck, "Aah. Gomen, Hisano, but this does happen all the time, right?" 

"Yeah, I suppose it does. But you said this was just a training exercise, what the hell happened? And," She tried to keep up the glare into his exposed eye but the playful pout that found it's way on her lips betrayed any anger her eyes tried to hold onto, "I thought you of all people would give me a break." 

"Hmm… well, perhaps I can make it up to you later, then?" 

"And how d-?!" before she could finish her sentence he continued. 

"By the river, same spot as usual. 3 hours? Should be enough time for you to finish this up?"  

"Fine," she jabbed a finger into his chest lightly, "just clean yourself up a little first." 

She reached up and pulled a few stray twigs that had sought refuge in his silver hair, pausing her hand ever so slightly on the side of his cheek as she brought it back. The temptation to yank the mask down was difficult to resist (As it was most of the time. As it had been nearly a month since she had actually seen his face. As she actually quite liked his face… just don't let his ego know that.) but she settled for the small amount of contact her hand made with the exposed skin of his cheek. After all, she was one of the few who ever got to see what was under that mask anyways, she could probably make it a few more hours... probably.  

He leaned into her palm and pressed his lips to it lightly, the faint outline of his grin still wrinkling the mask ever so slightly, "Hai hai. Of course. Enjoy the repairs." 

"Hn. I'll try." 

And just like that (in usual Kakashi fashion) he was gone. For a few moments her eyes refused to break away from the spot he disappeared from; her brain trying to process exactly what The Copy Nin even was to her, or who she was to him. _Girlfriend? No, that doesn't feel right. Maybe we're just "messing around?" No, also not right. Aaah, I'd better focus._  She silenced her thoughts and pushed them away for another time, bringing her focus back to her original mission: the training ground. 

 _I regret ever becoming a part of the repair squad._  

  

 

Hisano groaned inwardly as she let herself into her apartment, trying to defy the the not so gentle tug of sleep on her eyes caused by chakra depletion. Somehow the remnants of Team 7 managed to nearly destroy the entire training field for a simple training exercise, and judging from the cracked ground the two remaining members had both grown immensely in the past two years they'd been training under their respective Sannin.  _Two years… I met you around that time._ Hisano tugged off her shoes as she passed over her genkan and made her way to the shower room, thankful that she had enough time for a bath before meeting with Kakashi. She abandoned standard issue Jonin uniform on the floor outside, grabbed a towel, and quickly showered before letting herself slide into the  ~~almost boiling~~  warm water. She sighed feeling the warmth penetrating her skin and relaxing her tensed muscles. 

"It seems like so long ago…" 

 

 _"Excuse me, this field is currently unavailable."_  

 _Those two were at it again. Though she didn’t know either The Copy Nin nor the bushy-browed Green Beast of Konoha personally, she had heard rumors of their intense "challenges" that seemed to leave some sort of damage in their wake. In fact, they we're quite infamous within the repair squadron for making the team's life quite difficult at times. Generally, their assignments consisted of quick repairs to the training fields, and depending on the day a few simple repairs to buildings or shops. It was honestly quite boring work, but (coupled with some missions here and there)_ _it was a steady enough income that Hisano didn't let the slower days get to her. However, the two sparring ninja in front of her always left a bit larger of a mark; namely the Green Beast and his fists didn't seem to get along with boulders. Or doors. Or really anything that captured his aim instead whenever the Copy Nin evaded its attacks._  

 _Hisano glanced quickly around the field, counting the damaged trees and the cracks along the ground they had left this time. She groaned to herself, p_ _aired_ _with the previous damage that took this field off the roster for the day today to being with and the damage those two were causing... today was going to be a long **long** day. Somehow (well, pretty obviously because of her advanced knowledge of Earth-Style _ _Jutsu_ _) she always ended up assigned to the training fields. Just as the two Jonin turned their attention to her, and processed the slight intrusion onto their "challange", Hisano spoke up._  

 _"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask the both of you to leave," unable to resist the urge she gave into her annoyance and added swiftly, "so I can repair this mess."_  

 _Kakashi and Guy exchanged glances and shrugged, the green-clad ninja speaking up first, "Well, I must apologize. Hah! I never even realized anyone actually repaired these, training fields," patting Kakashi's shoulder hard enough to border on a slap and jolt him forward, Guy continued, "well, you heard the lady, Kakashi. Let's get out of her hair."_  

 _"Mahh. Go ahead without me Guy. I need to gather some of my things."_  

 _"Sure thing Kakashi," in his normal fashion The Green Beast shot his eternal rival a thumbs up, "just be prepared for next time! There will be no distractions."_  

 _Kakashi sighed, "Hai hai, just keep your voice down."_  

 _Without dropping the smile Guy hopped to his hand (a phrase Hisano never thought would make any sense, but it applied in this situation) and waddled away._  

 _"Is he always so…" Hisano honestly couldn't find words to describe Guy, so she decidedly stopped trying to before she could say anything possibly insulting._   

 _"Well, at least 98 percent of the time, yes his is. To whatever you were about to say," Kakashi knelt down and picked up a few stray shuriken at his feet and put them away in his pouch, "I do apologize as well. I'm afraid we tend to get caught up in the moment. I truly didn't realize people were allocated to repairing the training fields either."_  

 _Hisano reached up and tied her hair into a bun and stretched her arms before turning to Kakashi, "It's not the most_ _sought-after_ _job, but it has to be done by someone. Stick around if you want to, the longest part is finding all the damn kunai," wasting no time she got to work weaving signs before gently pressing her hands to the ground,"_ _Doton_ _:_ _Āsusutetchi._ _"_  

 _The small crater she targeted slowly weaved_ _its_ _way back together, leaving no evidence but a disturbance in the grass pattern that it ever existed. Hisano let out a small laugh and stood up, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "Although, that's the most interesting part of it I'm afraid."_  

 _"Well, maybe I can at least assist with the more annoying part?" Kakashi's visible eye closed and from under his mask she could make out the faint crinkles of a smile, "If you like of course?"_   

 _"I mean, that’s not necess-"_  

 _"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_  

 _Before Hisano could think of a response 8 dogs of varying size appeared surrounding Kakashi. She almost succumbed to her inner urge to break the face she was currently keeping in front of the higher-ranked nin to immediately reach out and pet each and every one of them, but quickly regained her control._  

 _Kakashi slid his hands into his pockets and returned to his usual relaxed position. The smallest of the dog in the pack, a small Pug, stepped forward and addressed, "Hey Boss, something up?"_  

 _"No, nothing in particular, Pakkun. We're just going to help-" he paused, "Aah, I didn't catch your name?"_  

 _"Aah, uhm. S-Sato Hisano."_  

 _"We're going to help Sato-San here clean up a mess I made"_  

 

It wasn't necessarily the start of their relationship, but that day put her on his radar. It would be about a year before the two actually became friends, and almost another year before they would find themselves where they are now. Sometimes she wondered what he saw in her; she wasn't weak in any sense but she sometimes felt like he was so many leagues above her—mainly due to the preconceived notions she had from the rumors surrounding  _ **The** Sharingan no Kakashi. _But the biggest thing she'd learned about him over the past 3 years was that he was just a normal person. A normal person who happened to be a prodigy, but otherwise mostly normal. Minus his penchant for reading porn in public spaces as well. And his calm demeanor in dire situations could be a but unnerving at times. And well, maybe he wasn't so much a  _normal_ person, just someone who wanted a quiet space to rest his head. But doesn't everyone have their vices?  

A knock and the familiar chakra signature at her front door broke Hisano away from her daze, and the passage of time suddenly came crashing down on her.  _Shit, how long have I been in here? Did I fall asleep?_  

She quickly removed herself from the bath and donned her towel, not bothering to drain the water. Stumbling out of her bathroom she tried to comb her fingers through her tangled, now almost dry hair and compose herself before calling out, "One moment!" 

She panicked and decided to forgo the clothes, being that he'd already seen everything anyways on a couple occasions. She quickly reached the door and fumbled with the locks. She cracked open the door just enough to peek out, "Aah, gomenasai Kakashi-San, I lost track of time and I might have just dozed off in the bath for a while. Please, come in." 

She stepped to the side, still hiding behind the door, and let him in. She could hear his soft chuckle as he removed his shoes and locked the door behind him, "I kind of figured as much… so, I brought food. We can stay in tonight." He held up the bag of ramen she'd failed to notice when he arrived. 

"You're a savior," Hisano relaxed her shoulders, still gripping onto the towel around her, "but, uh, let me got get dressed. You can set it up at the table."

She made her way to the division between her living room/kitchen and slid the door closed behind her. She leaned against the wall for a moment and further tried to collect herself. Somehow she felt that even after all this time she found herself flustered around Kakashi, not so much in the new butterfly way shed use'd to; it has now evolved into something more and she couldn't quite pinpoint where it was coming from. Deciding to change into something comfortable for the night she dug around her drawers of miscellaneous clothes until she settled on a pair of shorts and a loose tank top. She checked herself in the mirror after slipping into the clean clothes and caught a glimpse of how truly mangled her hair looked, using her fingers she tried to separate her locked from each other. _Just great, I look like a wet dog…_ She grabbed the brush on her nightstand and started pulling the knots out of her hair as she reentered the main area of her apartment. 

"I'm sorry, I really lost track of time," still arguing with her hair she stopped at the table, seeing that Kakashi had ditched his vest and made himself comfortable in front of their meal, she smiled and pulled lightly at the top of his mask, "shouldn't this come off, too?" 

"Maah, maybe in a moment," She caught the mischevious glint run through his eye, "come here first."

Kakashi reached out to her waist, rotated her, and pulled her into his lap—swiftly stealing the brush from her hands. He took over the task and slowly helped her brush the knots out of her hair. She felt the familiar flutter return at how gentle his actions were, and how careful he was to not pull on her locks. These moments we're rare and sometimes far in between, but when she did have them with him the muddled view of their relationship became the smallest bit clearer. He was always thinking and always quiet, though he made a point to speak more around her. She could feel something different in him today. His presence wasn't so heavy and dark, and the way he gently pulled at her hair spoke volumes, "You seem happy today… is it having most of your team back?" 

He paused and put the brush aside, opting to wrap his arms around her wait instead and bury his face into her shoulder. She could feel the kiss he placed there through his mask and sighed, she always yearned for these moments. The moments they could be close enough for her to feel his chest vibrate when he spoke, "I guess so. That's part of the reason, at least." 

"Part of the reason? And the other part, Kakashi-San?" 

He pulled at her waist motioning for her to turn around and face him. She quickly obliged and her breath caught in her throat as she laid her eyes on his full face, his mask pooled just around his neck. Her eyes wandered across his eye, and she reached her fingers out to explore the scar on his Sharingan-clad eye. Both her eyes and hands then shifted to his elusive lips, gently leaving her touch on them. The smile that found it's way onto her lips didn't just rest there; it instead made its way to meet his lips. He quickly returned the notion, lacing his fingers through her hair and deepening the kiss. He pulled away and planted a light kiss on her jaw, then again, then her neck, then again. She shivered at the feeling and lowered her head to his ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe. She whispered again,  her voice thick and cracking, "the other part?" 

"You." 


End file.
